


Friend of Mine

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-graduations 'platonic' intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/profile)[**knockturn_elite**](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/) challenge to use a song title as dialog.

Remus had long ago forgotten his shyness around Sirius. When he'd come to Hogwarts, it was as a lonely, secretive, and standoffish child. He had, in the past seven years, grown into a man, and that man had friends-- friends who knew his secrets, friends whose touch he craved.

Though Remus had to admit he didn't crave any touch so much as he did Sirius's. Sirius was generous with his body, always willing to throw an arm around someone or lean on them. It was sort of another way in which Sirius was 'loud'.

And so when Remus set his head gently against Sirius's shoulder, it was purely a platonic gesture.

Well, maybe not _purely_.

"Ah," Sirius sighed, "Friend of mine, we have got it made."

Remus suspected that Sirius was referring to tomorrow's graduation and their plans for the coming year. But, as Sirius slung an arm around Remus's shoulder, Remus thought, _'Yes, that we do. My friend.'_


End file.
